


Bored

by FerrousKyra



Series: Princess Pet Name AU [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Kinda Crack, Texting, The power of friendship, at some point in this series I decided Suki uses they/them, butisn't everything I write?, if i write the s word 1 time is it still g?, so they/them Suki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: Azula is bored out of her mind & she doesn't have any friends that are available to be bothered.Or does she?
Relationships: Azula & Suki (Avatar)
Series: Princess Pet Name AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039281
Kudos: 30





	Bored

Azula is bored out of her mind, & she needs someone else around to entertain her.

Ty Lee's off on some Air Nomad holiday with Aang. & he always insists on a strict no-tech policy for those.

Even though Azula _knows_ Ty Lee has her phone on her at all times & it _is_ left on. But she doesn't want to cause any trouble & her number is specifically allowed through in case of an emergency.

There's a split-second where she entertains the idea of wanting a hallucination as an excuse to talk. Her visceral disgust at the idea of going through a schizophrenic episode, however quickly wins out.

Zuko's determined to work himself to the bone before he comes home. He's no fun when he's being too serious to pester.

Mai, of course, still hates her because she won't let go of the whole ' _trying to murder her'_ thing.

It was _one_ time! So what if she has a permanent scar? Azula got thrown in an _asylum_ only a month later!

Iroh's having an Order of the White Lotus meeting.

 _Such a pretentious name_ Azula thinks, not for the first time. _It's just a bunch of old men playing Pai Sho, Uncle._

Zirin is at some party Azula deemed herself too old for.

Azula needs more friends her age. _It can't be too hard to find a 20-something who acts like an adult at community college, right?_

Both Toph & Azula are far too stubborn to admit that they like each other enough to exchange numbers.

Suki... is Ty Lee's friend.

They only get along to make Ty Lee happy.

At least, that's what Azula did when they first met.

She _is_ pretty accustomed to them at this point, though. Suki can even make jokes about Azula's past without any repercussions by now. Well, other than the fact their humor is terrible, of course.

But it's not like the two of them are friends. Even if she sometimes laughs at their terrible jokes.

But Azula is _very, very_ bored.

Acting on impulse, she goes to their contact on her phone that she got from several group-chats she immediately removed herself from.

mental case: hey

girlfriend's boss: WHAT

girlfriend's boss: what caused u 2 talk 2 me

girlfriend's boss: are you high

girlfriend's boss: lose a bet

Before they can continue, Azula replies. & she is very much _not_ smiling. Probably.

mental case: I'm so bored I've resorted to willingly talk to you

girlfriend's boss: oh

girlfriend's boss: damn

girlfriend's boss: how far down the list r u

girlfriend's boss: or do u just like me

mental case: 7th

girlfriend's boss: HOLY SHIT AZULA LIKES ME

mental case: don't flatter yourself

girlfriend's boss: right i forgot u dont have any friends :P

girlfriend's boss: thats a selfburn right there

mental case: you're infantile

girlfriend's boss: im sophisticated

girlfriend's boss: NANANANANA!!!!

mental case: you're the worst

mental case: more than Sokka even

girlfriend's boss: hes my bff n we dated 4 years

girlfriend's boss: im well aware of how much better my jokes r ty v much

Maybe Suki's not too bad.


End file.
